


To Carry On Well

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney looks at her own changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carry On Well

I started off as the Star Spangled Kid. Mostly to annoy my step-dad. I really hated having my life thrown around by mom marrying Pat, you know? 

I kinda wish now I had known more about what happened to Syl. Not that it would have stopped me, but Pat really didn't deserve have to see me run around like that, so damned reckless and all. You might say us being teamed up made me see Pat in a new light. Still wasn't my dad, but he was an okay guy.

I got better. Running with Pat, wearing the belt...one thing. Running with the JSA...seriously when I got the kick in the pants I needed. Sentinel was great for steadying me down, but then...he was the leader. Didn't seem to matter who we voted in as chair, everyone looked to Alan to guide us.

Canary was quick to show me that a belt giving me powers didn't make up for skill, and I polished up on my kickboxing. When Karen moved in...hey, I really meant it when I asked if I could grow up and be her.

But I think it took Jack leaving to really show me how far from the spoiled brat annoying Pat I'd become. He saw something in me that I couldn't. I'm not sure anyone really had. And he gave me the Cosmic Staff, a move I'm sure made some people sweat. Having the belt and the staff together? Excuse me, but even I, now, can see that was a lot of temptation to put in the hands of a half grown kid. It didn't take Jakeem running amok with the Thunderbolt to bring that lesson home.

So what do I have to do now? All that cosmic energy and a little bitty me to hold it back?

I live right. I do right. I remember Syl and Jack, and I make my name shine in their memory.

That's all any of us can do.


End file.
